Proyectos
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Proyecto 2: que Shikamaru deje de odiar a las mujeresUna mañana Ino decide que va a convencer a Shikamaru que las mujeres no son malas... pero es ella la indicada para eso? sobrevivirá shikamaru a la tortura? diferentes proyectos.. diferentes personajes
1. Proyecto 1: Conquistar a Naruto

Pues.. jeje.. esto tiene un final bastante inesperado.. (según yo) pero da igual.. espero que les guste! Es que me voy de vacaciones x 2 semanas y esa es mi manera de despedirme... n.n espero volver con mucha inspiración.. aunque claro.. que me vaya no significa que no deban mandar reviews... porque a la vuelta quiero tener el correo llenos de ellos! (lleno de reviews) em.. creo que mejor lean el fic.. por cierto.. este fic tendrá diferentes "proyectos" realizado por diferentes personajes.. ya veré cual será el siguiente..

**Proyecto 1: Conquistar a Naruto**

Una chica de cabello azulado y corto miraba a un chico desde atrás de un arbusto. El chico entrenaba seriamente sin quejarse ni un poco. Entrenaba y entrenaba sin parar. Un hombre de cabello grisáceo estaba sentado en la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro feliz de la vida. De vez en cuando se reía. El joven paró de entrenar y aparentemente se decidió a tomar un descanso, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a donde estaba la chica escondida y la saludó.

-hola.. que haces aquí Hinata..? no es normal de ti espiar a las personas..

-ho-hola Uchiha-san.. yo.. bueno.. es que.. podemos hablar un momento?

-ah.. seguro..-respondió Uchiha apacible, pero por dentro rogando que no fuera lo que creía.

Hyûga miró nerviosa al hombre que había allí, a lo que el chico respondió.

-Kakashi? No hay problema.. cuando lee se concentra demasiado.. puedes tirarle una piedra y no se inmuta.. deberías intentarlo.. es entretenido..-Sasuke se sonrió por lo bajo mientras seguía a Hinata a otro lugar.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía un claro entre todos los árboles de su alrededor, la chica se decidió a hablar.

-lo.. lo que sucede... pues.. supongo que sabes que me gusta Na-Naruto-kun..

-el único que no lo sabe es Naruto.. pero bueno..-suspiró Uchiha.

-pues.. es que.. he intentado por todos los medios declarármele.. pero.. pero no puedo! Y.. creo que ya es hora de decírselo.. entonces..

-entonces que? Yo no le puedo decir por ti..

-no! Yo.. yo quería que me ayudara Uchiha-san..

-que te ayude-preguntó el chico asombrado.

-si.. es que bueno.. ustedes son muy buenos amigos...

-Flash Back-

-baka-Naruto le gritaba a Sasuke mientras que este lo tiraba a un lago.

-jajaja.. te pasa por imbécil!

-el imbécil aquí eres tu-Naruto tiró a Sasuke del pie para que cayera al agua también.

-ahhhh! Pedazo de...-Sasuke cayó al agua junto con Naruto.

Mientras Naruto se reía, cuando salió a la superficie Sasuke le lanzó agua a la cara. Siguieron un rato mojándose aun más de lo que ya estaban hasta que se cabrearon del agua y comenzaron a intentar de ahogarse y a pegarse. Cuando Sasuke hubo dejado a Naruto bajo el agua un buen rato, apareció Kakashi.

-Sasuke.. qué haces en al agua?

-eh... me dio calor..

-estamos a mitad del invierno..

-si.. pero yo tengo calor..

-en realidad tienes cara de tener hipotermia..

-no! Tengo calor..

-y Naruto? no estaba contigo?

Un sonido traducible como "estoy aquí" se escuchó desde abajo del agua.

-seguro se lo llevó la corriente.. no sé.. hace rato que no lo veo..

Naruto pateó a su rival, haciendo que este último se quejara de dolor. Kakashi lo miró como queriendo leer los pensamientos de su alumno pero no le resultó.

-Sasuke.. estás bien?

-si.. seguro.. me pequé con una roca...

-mm..

Se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que Kakashi comentó.

-deja a Naruto respirar.. no queremos que se nos muera.. vamos a tener que arrastrarlo hasta Konoha y no estoy de ánimos para hacer eso..

-yo lo puedo arrastrar.. no hay problema..

-no Sasuke.. no podemos llegar con un compañero de equipo muerto como si nada..

Sasuke dejó libre a Naruto, que después de respirar se tiró encima de Uchiha para tratar de ahogarlo.

-Fin Flash Back-

-seguro.. buenos amigos..

-pues.. supongo que lo conoce bien y.. me gustaría su ayuda..

Sasuke miró a Hinata seriamente, lo cual la intimidó un poco, cosa que notó y desvió la mirada rápidamente. No tenía nada que perder con ayudarla, ni nada que ganar. Naruto era muy despistado así que en realidad eso le costaría. Pensando que en realidad no le servía de nada iba a rechazar el favor, pero miró a la chica y la vio a punto de llorar como diciendo "eres mi última esperanza de conquistar a Naruto-kun" que no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Decidió verlo como un desafío.

-está bien Hinata.. te ayudaré..

-muchas gracias Uchiha-san!

-no hay problema...

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que Hinata comentó:

-qué hago?

-em.. espera un poco acá si..

Sasuke se fue a hablar con Kakashi quien aceptó feliz cancelar el entrenamiento y se fue a su casa a seguir leyendo. Cuando se hubieron reunido de nuevo, Hyûga y Uchiha se fueron a Ichiraku a comprar algo de ramen para Uzumaki. Para su asombro, se encontraron con Naruto allí, quien no encontró nada mejor que decirles que:

-Hinata-chan! no sabía que estabas saliendo con Sasuke n.n hacen buena pareja!

-Na-naruto-kun.. no est-estamos saliendo..

-es un proyecto.. que Kakashi no te avisó? Tenemos que hacerlo junto con alguien de otro equipo.. y como todo el resto es muy escandaloso le pedí a Hinata que fuera mi compañera..

-si.. eso..

-dijo que era para fomentar las relaciones entre los equipos..

-no me dijeron T.T

-pues anda a buscar con quien hacer pareja porque la mayoría ya tiene..

-buena idea.. adiós Hinata-chan!

El rubio de fue de Ichiraku corriendo. Hinata y Sasuke se sentaron a conversar.

-bueno.. eso lo va a mantener ocupado un rato...

-si Uchiha-san..

-muy bien.. con qué podemos partir..-el moreno comenzó a murmurar cosas extrañas por lo bajo que nadie entendía.

Se la pasaron un buen rato ahí sin conversar, hasta que Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

-muy bien.. ya sé lo que haremos.. pero primero.. necesitamos un cambio de imagen!

-un cambio de imagen?

-seguro.. ven.. vamos a la florería..

-florería?

-si.. seguro Ino está allá..

Se fueron caminando hasta la florería. Cuando llegaron, Sasuke entró como si nada, mientras que Hinata se quedó afuera mirando las flores que habían allí. Para su suerte, Ino se encontraba y conversando con Sakura.

-Ino!

-Sasuke-kun-Ino se tiró encima de él con Sakura mirándola a matar.

-Ino. No es el momento.. te necesito para algo..

Ino se dio media vuelta y se comenzó a burlar de su amiga.

-me necesita a mi! No a ti!

-ah! Sakura! Genial.. tu también ven por favor..

Sakura le sacó la lengua a Ino (no literalmente claro) y se fueron junto con Sasuke afuera.

-necesito algo para Hinata..

A las dos fans casi les da un infarto al escuchar eso.

-estás saliendo con Hinata?

-no.. hablo de ropa.. es decir.. Hinata quiere conquistar a Naruto. .entonces supongo que lo primero es cambiarle el look no?

-si.. pues.. en ese caso.. ven con nosotras Hinata..

-pero Uchiha-san..

-no te preocupes.. es la primera fase de mi plan para que conquistes a Naruto..

Sakura e Ino se llevaron a Hinata a quien sabe donde para cambiarla de ropa y dejarla bellísima. Luego de 1 hora, cuando Sasuke ya se había resignado a atender a la gente que iba a comprar flores y tenía un cartelito de "no salgo con Ino, solo estoy aburrido" a causa de las constantes preguntas, las tres chicas volvieron. Haruno y Yamanaka estaban delante de Hyûga para que Uchiha no la pudiera ver.

-tarán!

Las dos chicas se corrieron dejando ver a una Hinata muy avergonzada. Traía puesta una polera de tirantes negra bien apretada, una mini-falda roja y unas botas negras.

-co-como me veo?

-...-la respuesta de Sasuke fue comenzar a babear un poco, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cerró rápidamente la boca avergonzado y dijo-em.. te ves muy bien..

Sakura e Ino miraron enojadas a Hinata, ninguna de ellas había logrado poner a Sasuke así, y ella sin proponérselo lo había echo. Sasuke desvió su atención diciendo que pasarían a la fase dos de su plan. Ino y Sakura asintieron mientras escuchaban y fueron en busca de Kiba y Shino por indicación de su amor platónico. Cuando volvieron a la florería, se pusieron a organizar los preparativos. Mientras, Uchiha y Hyûga fueron en busca de Shikamaru y Chôji, para la 3 fase. Cuando Sasuke les hubo explicado todo y les hubo entregado unos papeles, él y Hinata se fueron en busca del rubio. Cuando lo vieron, se le acercaron y notaron lo enojado que estaba.

-Sasuke baka!

-ahora que te pasa?

-te ves bien Hinata-chan n.n

-gr-gracias Naruto-kun..

-no había ningún proyecto!

-qué! Estúpido Kakashi! Él me dijo eso! Lo voy a matar!

Sasuke se fue simulando ir a moler a palos a su sensei dejando a Hinata sola con Naruto. Hinata vio como Sasuke en realidad se escondía para darle ánimos.

-Nar-Naruto-kun..

-qué pasa Hinata-chan.. juju.. esa ropa parece de Ino en realidad...

-pues... hablando de Yamanaka-san.. supo que su florería auspicia una rifa?

-una rifa?

-si.. pues.. me preguntaba si quería ir conmigo.. es decir.. estamos todos invitados.. y el primer premio es una cena gratis..

-genial! Seguro que voy! Un momento.. hay que comprar algo para entrar verdad? Ino no da cosas gratis...

-seguro.. debe comprar un boleto..

-em.. y donde lo consigo?

-Shikamaru-kun y Chôji-kun los están vendiendo..

-pues vamos a buscarlos-Naruto tomó de la mano a Hinata fueron corriendo en busca de los dos mencionados.

-Shikamaru!

-qué rollo... quieres un boleto Naruto?

-para eso vine! Cuanto hay que pagar?

Chôji y Shikamaru dijeron dos precios diferentes al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron mirando y luego le dijeron a Naruto que en realidad costaba lo que había dicho Shikamaru. Naruto, sin sospechar nada, pagó lo requerido. De pronto, Hinata salió corriendo sin avisarle a ninguno de los tres chicos. Mientras tanto:

-Sasuke-kun? Que haces espiando a Hinata y Naruto?

-ah.. hola Lee... em.. es que.. mira.. Hinata quiere conquistar a Naruto y me pidió ayuda.. entonces estoy vigilando que mi plan salga bien..

Mini-Gai miró a su rival sin creerle, hasta que este le dijo:

-hey! la florería de Ino está organizando una rifa! Por qué no vas esta noche? Shikamaru y Chôji están vendiendo boletos!

Lee salió de ese lugar y fue a hablar con los mencionados por lo de los boletos, mientras Hinata pasó a su lado corriendo en dirección a Sasuke.

-así que era verdad...-pensó Rock.

-Hinata? Por qué viniste?

-Uchiha-san.. ahora que hago?

-pues.. distráelo hasta que seas hora de ir a la rifa..

-estará vigilando cierto?

-no lo siento.. hay que convencer a más gente que vaya (Shikamaru y Chôji no hacen mucho) y también tengo que ayudar a preparar todo...

-T.T

-adiós Hinata-Sasuke se fue.

Naruto llegó donde estaba Hinata sola y la quedó mirando.

-je.. lo siento Na-Naruto-kun.. creí.. creí ver a alguien conocido..

-ya veo.. bueno.. qué hacemos?

-pues.. no lo sé..

-vamos a dar una vuelta al parque?

-está bien..

Partieron juntos a dar una vuelta. Cuando llegaron al parque, Hinata comenzó a tener fantasías con su romance (como cualquier otra chica, no? n.n) lo cual la hizo parecer bastante tonta, pero nadie lo notó. Se pusieron a conversar sobre la pasta de dientes hasta los dinosaurios, pasando por los extraterrestres y también la comida. Ya cansados de caminar se sentaron en una banca, y aprovechando que era verano Naruto compró dos helados. Hinata, cada vez más ilusionada de que todo iba bien, le sonrió feliz. Se les pasó la hora y fueron corriendo al lugar de la rifa, cosa que le costó bastante a la chica, ya que sus botas eran muy altas y ella no estaba acostumbrada. Llegaron a la florería que estaba muy bien arreglada y lista para la rifa. Entraron sonriendo y buscaron un asiento cercano a el escenario. Kurenai-sensei pasó al lado de Hinata junto con Asuma y le susurró:

-te ves muy bien..

La chica agradeció con una sonrisa. Unos asientos más atrás de ellos estaba Kakashi-sensei saludando a Naruto. mucha gente había ido y solo la mitad sabía que era una farsa. Tras el súper escenario de último momento, el grupo que arregló todo discutía sobre quienes debían presentar todo. Shino y Sasuke no decían mucho. Terminaron en que la rifa estaría divida en dos partes, la primera parte la presentarían Kiba y Sasuke, mientras que la segunda parte lo harían Ino y Sakura. Comenzó a sonar una música. Salieron Kiba y Sasuke adelante saludando a todo el público (mayormente Kiba, Sasuke solo quería bajarse de ahí), explicaron que los premios los tendrían que ir a buscar otro día y empezaron con la rifa. Partieron rifando cosas que en realidad tenían en sus casas (Kiba rifó un perro, entre otras cosas) y todo iba bien, hasta que no se les ocurrió que más rifar, aun tenían 5 minutos de tiempo. Cuando se quedaron en silencio y el público comenzó a murmurar cosas (Naruto por ahí entre medio), Sasuke, en un ataque de desesperación interna, rifó a Ino. Ino tuvo que pasar al escenario (más bien Sakura la empujó).

-el ganador (no puede haber ganadora) es.. el número 25!

-nooooooooooooooooo!

Todos miraron a Shikamaru.

-tendré que pasar una noche con Inooo! T.T

La mayoría aplaudió felicitando a Shikamaru que estaba al borde de un ataque. Anunciaron que se acababa la primera parte de esa noche de rifas y que podían pasar a comprar más números si lo deseaban. La mayoría de los chicos, emocionados por saber que otra chica rifarían fueron a comprar. Shino, por mientras se encargaba de averiguar qué números tenían Naruto y Hinata para darles el premio de la cena. Cuando hubo terminado el receso, aparecieron Sakura e Ino para rifar. En venganza, Ino rifó a Sasuke, pero para su mala suerte, se lo llevó Sakura.

-bien.. el último premio.. una cena con gastos pagados en el restaurante más caro de todo Konoha-anunció Sakura.

-los números son.. 1 y... 9!

Hinata y Naruto se pararon felices porque ellos habían ganado (que coincidencia). Para su suerte, esa cena era esa misma noche. Fueron juntos al restaurante hablando sobre la suerte que habían tenido y además justo ellos dos. Cuando ya hubieron llegado ordenaron bastantes cosas (solo Naruto.. Hinata suponía que ella debería pagar esa cena) y comenzaron a comer y conversar. Luego de haber pedido el postre, Hinata miró afuera y notó que todo el grupo los había seguido y que estaban esperando que se declarara.

-Nar-Naruto-kun.. en realidad yo.. quería aprovechar de.. de decirle algo.

-seguro Hinata-chan.. qué sucede?

-pu-pues.. es que.. me gusta... me gusta el pescado!

-ah si? A mi también.. aunque prefiero el ramen de todas formas.. lástima que aquí no tengan...

-no.. espere.. Naruto-kun.. me gusta mucho...

-ah? qué cosa? Ya me dijiste que te gusta el pescado...

-no.. es que.. Tu me gustas mucho..!

-ah si.. tu también me gustas.. pero como amiga, eh? Nada raro...

A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y los otros afuera ya supieron qué había pasado.

-eh? Hinata! A dónde vas-Naruto no captó la idea, mientras que Hinata se fue corriendo.

Sasuke se dirigió a la entrada corriendo para alcanzar a Hinata, pero luego de verla tan herida corrió a donde Naruto para gritarle. Sakura e Ino fueron con la pobre desdichada para ayudarla a superar su pena diciendo que Naruto no era más que un baka y que el único hombre que valía la pena era Sasuke-kun (y Shikamaru-agregó Ino). Después de unos días, Naruto estaba en el hospital de Konoha (Sasuke descargó toda su frustración de haber perdido todo un día de entrenamiento para nada y más encima tener que salir con Sakura y Kiba se vengó por lo que le hizo a Hinata, mientras Shino miraba y evitaba que gente se acercara para detenerlos) recuperándose mientras que Sasuke y Kiba cumplían con el castigo que les dieron sus senseis. Hinata fue a visitar al rubio y a disculparse ya que por su culpa él estaba ahí. Naruto la notó asombrado que ahora, cuando lo miraba ella no se sonrojaba y ya hablaba perfectamente con él. Claro, el comentario de "pensaba que eras tartamuda n.nU" no le agradó mucho a la chica, pero todo bien. Había resuelto en seguir los consejos de Ino y Sakura y se decidió a admirar secretamente al chico que la había ayudado.

**Estorbos: **jeje... otra fan más para el club.. que lata que no le haga caso a ninguna.. aunque realmente la que más posibilidades tiene es Sakura.. pero no.. ella debe terminar con Naruto! si! Con Naruto! bueno.. aunque si Naruto termina con Hinata.. Sakura puede quedar con Sasuke.. pero.. yo que sé! (como me gustaría saber...) T.T bueno.. espero que les haya gustado! Y aki una sorpresa para los fans de Sasuhina que espero hayan leido este fic.. ok... de todas maneras.. **reviews! **

HaRu 

Final alternativo (y resumido) para los fans de Sasuhina:

Luego de unos meses de este incidente, mientras Hinata caminaba tranquila por el parque ya que no lograba pasar desapercibida cuando observaba a su nuevo amor platónico, a lo lejos vio algo que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, sentado sobre una roca, a la orilla de un lago.

-Sasuke-kun!

Hinata comenzó a correr instintivamente hacia donde se encontraba su meta. Cuando llegó a él, lo notó distante del resto, con su mirada fría, perdida en el horizonte. Se sonrojó por lo guapo que lo encontraba y se sentó a su lado sobre la roca.

-buenos días Uchiha-san

-hola Hinata...

-qué hace?

-estaba pensando en lo que pasó hace unos meses...

-si..-Hyûga bajó su mirada.

-lo superaste muy rápido...encontraste a alguien más?

-ah.. si.. bueno.. si.. es que...

-no quieres ayuda verdad-dijo esto, pero en su mirada se reflejaba perfectamente: "por favor no!".

-no.. esta vez no..

-menos mal.. pero sabes.. me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien más..

-por qué?

-porque eso me deja una oportunidad...

-ah!

Sasuke posó un dedo en los labios de Hinata, quien se sonrojó completamente. Se sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los labios de la joven. Dejándose llevar por el momento, sus dos corazones latieron rápidamente esperando ese momento tan deseado. El aroma de los dos se mezcló, como si sus corazones se volvieran uno solo, pero.. algo tenía que arruinar el momento.

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!

-ahhhhhhhhhh! Naruto que haces?

-como que qué haces! Levo 5 horas esperándote para entrenar!

-si es mañana baka!

Sasuke dejó a Hinata sentado lamentándose por no haberlo podido besar, mientras que él perseguía a su compañero de equipo para molerlo a palos.

(jeje.. seguro no se esperaban ese final :P pero por lo menos sabes que se quieren no?)


	2. Proyecto 2: QSNOLM

Ja.. al principio subi esto sin comentarios.. es q toy algo apurada.. bueno.. aki va otro proyecto. .espero que les guste.. es InoShika puro n.n

**Proyecto 2: Que Shikamaru no Odie a las Mujeres**

En una habitación llena de afiches de cantantes del país del fuego y también ropa de mujer repartida por todos lados, un despertador comenzó a sonar. Desde debajo de las sábanas salió una mano que lo apagó y también un quejido.

no! No quiero levantarme.. estaba muy bien soñando con S..

una cabeza rubio se asomó entre el montón de ropa, dejando que el sol que se colaba por la ventana le llegara directo a los ojos.

ah! Mis ojos! Maldito...!

luego de quizás una hora, estuvo lista. La chica de cabellera rubia se había levantado rápidamente (según sus parámetros) al recordar que debía juntarse con sus dos amigos: Akimichi Chôji y Nara Shikamaru. Ante el pensamiento de ver a este último no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ya hacía unos meses que se sentía traída por él. Pero no era un sentimiento vago como l que tuvo por "su Sasuke-kun", era una sentimiento bastante más complejo que de a poco pasaba a ser algo más que atracción. Con esa perspectiva en la mente, fue a la cocina, desayunó y luego salió en dirección al restaurante en el que siempre se encontraban. Pensó en sus flojos padres que aun estaban dormidos mientras ella caminaba allí sola en la calle muerta de frío. Vio la hora y notó que en realidad aun le quedaba tiempo de sobra. Paseó un rato por un pequeño parque y miró al cielo. Esa tarde habrían muchas nubes, Shikamaru seguramente estaría contento y querría ir a verlas. Pasó unos segundos mirando nostálgica, pero luego reaccionó y se fue en rumbo al local. Cuando entró se encontró con Chôji allí comiendo. Se acercó para saludarlo.

hola Chôji! Shikamaru no llega?

aun no.-dijo Akimichi después de tragar y siguió comiendo.

De mala gana, la chica se sentó al frente del glotón a dedicarse al mirarlo comer. Luego de unos minutos, alguien se acercó a esa mesa.

Shikamaru!

qué rollo Ino.. no grites.. por eso no me gustan las mujeres...

Sin decir nada más se sentó al lado de la chica para unirse al club de "vean a Chôji comer". No había otro ruido más que el engullir de ese chico.

pasaremos todo el día viendo a Chôji comer?

espero que no..-respondió la rubia.

quego que gomer (tengo que comer)

pues si para esto me levanté temprano mejor me voy!

Ino, no seas problemática...

esperas que me quede todo el día mirándolo comer?

pues me voy!

qué rollo... no me gustan las mujeres..

Al escuchar ese último comentario, una extraña vena gigante apareció en la frente de la chica y sus ojos cambiaron de forma amenazadora.

YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO! POR QUÉ NOS ODIAS TANTO?

porque todas son gritonas, dominantes y obsesivas..

pero también sabemos ser tiernas, amables y lindas!

pues no las que conozco...

dices que Hinata es gritona y dominante!

no.. pero es obsesiva.. mírala con Naruto..

no todas somos así!

a que no..

te lo demostraré! Si al final del día no te convences haré lo que quieras!

Ino tomó a Shikamaru de la muñeca y se lo llevó a rastras del lugar. Akimichi dejó de engullir por unos momentos para observar la extraña escena, pero luego se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Mientras, Yamanaka Ino llevó a su víctima a su casa. Cuando hubieron entrado y la chica se hubo asegurado de que sus padres no estuvieran en su casa, sentó a la fuerza a Nara en un sillón.

se te ofrece algo, Shika-kun?

La expresión de Ino dejó pasmado a "Shika-kun". Sin saber que decir ante la humildad y dulzura de la chica que hace poco lo arrastraba, aceptó la idea.

un café? Un jugo? Bebida? Galletas? Desayuno?

pues.. un jugo y galletas no estarían mal..

Ino se fue corriendo ante el pedido del chico. Sacó el jugo de frambuesa y le sirvió en un vaso a Nara. Revisó cada uno de los cajones en busca de galletas, pero no encontró ni una. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

prepararé! Si! Sé que mi mamá tiene una receta en algún lado!

Desordenó aun más la cocina hasta que entre unos muebles encontró un recetario. Buscó y buscó y al fin encontró una receta de galletas, se llamaban galletas de 5 minutos.

bien-pensó- son rápidas..

fue donde Shikamaru y le entregó su jugo. Aprovechando el ser consentido:

y mis galletas?

estarán listas en un rato más..

listas? O sea.. que vas a preparar galletas... para mi?

por supuesto n.nU

qué rollo...

Ino volvió ala cocina y mientras revisaba la receta iba juntando las cosas para comenzar. En la escuela ninja habían cocinado muchas cosas, galletas no debían tener la gran ciencia. Cuando ya hubo recolectado todos los ingredientes comenzó a seguir los pasos para la masa. Partió por la harina. comenzó tranquilamente a echarla en una taza para la medida. Después de un rato (30 segundos más específicamente) comenzó a desesperarse y a echar la harina por todos lados. El resultado: toda la cocina blanca incluyéndola a ella.

no T.T

resignada siguió con la receta. Volvió a echar el azúcar en la misma taza. El problema fue que se comenzó a rebalsar ya que había olvidado verter la harina a algún lugar. Con toda la paciencia que tiene (lo cual no es mucho), vertió la taza con harina en un bol y comenzó nuevamente a echar azúcar. Sintió que Shikamaru se acercaba a la cocina y en un intento por parecer que iba bien vertió el azúcar en el bol y agarró un huevo. Del nerviosismo, apretó su mano y sin querer reventó el huevo.

cómo vas?-Shikamaru miró a su alrededor- em.. Ino.. necesitas ayuda?

no! Estoy bien! Lo tengo todo controlado!

Shika-kun sonrió ante esa visión. Yamanaka se veía muy graciosa y tierna cubierta de harina y con un huevo reventado en la mano, sin contar que el estado general de la cocina delataba que no tenía todo controlado como ella decía.

qué rollo.. déjame ayudarte..

no!-Shikamaru la miró desafiante-gracias...

comenzaron los dos juntos a preparar la masa de las galletas. Al parecer que Nara ayudara resultó útil, ya que la mala suerte se le pegó a él. También cubierto de harina (Ino sin querer le tiró un poco y él se quiso vengar hasta que formaron una guerra) ofreció a la chica quedarse esperando las galletas y que ella se fuera a duchar, pero la rubio negó con la cabeza diciéndole que él era el invitado y que ella vería lo de las galletas. Luego de que le pasara una toalla, Shikamaru entró al baño. Ino metió la ropa de ambos a una lavadora. Pasaron 5 minutos y la chica emocionada sacó las galletas del horno. A la vista aun parecían crudas pero..:

puaj! Están crudas!

Las volvió a meter al horno y luego de otros 5 minutos las volvió a sacar. Probó una.

aun no.. T.T ya deberían estar listas.. malditas galletas de 5 minutos!

Repitió el mismo proceso hasta los 20 minutos. Ino notó que algunas se habían quemado así que tomó un rallador para quitarles la parte negra. Poco después apareció su amigo preguntando por su ropa. Ino se quedó embobada mirando el cuerpo bien formado de Nara hasta que notó que su amigo la estaba mirando extrañado.

no está lista.. pero te puedo pasar ropa de mi padre por mientras..

qué rollo.. está bien..

La rubia se había quedado mirándolo y babeando, cosa que incomodó al chico, pero de alguna forma le gustó. Había algo de esa Ino poco común que realmente le gustaba. Yamanaka apareció algo sonrojada con ropa para Nara y notó con cierta satisfacción como Shika-kun se había devorado todas las galletas.

no me dejaste ninguna?

estaban ricas.. je..

que bueno que te hayan gustado.. u.u

Ino le dio la ropa a Shikamaru y se dirigió a la ducha. Cuando ya estuvieron listos, vestidos cada uno con su ropa, se sentaron en los sillones para pensar en qué hacer. Shikamaru tenía una idea pero negaba cada vez que la rubia le preguntaba.

sé que tienes una idea.. te conozco..

pues.. es que no vas a querer...

pruébame..

quiero jugar ajedrez..

pues me tendrás que enseñar porque yo no sé n.nU

segura?

si n.n

bien n.n

Fueron juntos a casa del chico en busca del tablero. Shikamaru le explicó el juego, y para su asombro, su compañera estaba interesada. Cuando captó el juego, jugaron una partida. Luego de un fracaso rotundo por parte de Ino, volvieron a jugar y volvieron a jugar hasta la hora de almuerzo. La señora Nara los miraba divertida, cosa que también extrañó al joven. . la madre de Shikamaru les preparó el almuerzo y comieron los tres juntos. Para el postre Ino y Shikamaru prefirieron salir a comer un helado al parque. Ino pidió uno de frutilla y Shikamaru uno de chocolate. Caminaron un buen rato bajó la sombra de los árboles, hasta que Ino le tiró su helado a su amigo y se fue corriendo. Nara botó su helado (que desperdicio ; . ;) siguieron corriendo un buen rato hasta que Ino llegó a una zona en la que no había nadie y se tendió. Shikamaru llegó tras ella.

qué haces?

veo las nubes..

Nara sen tendió junto a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

allá hay una con cara de oso panda...

no.. es un búho..

un oso panda..

que es un búho..

ya Ino.. un búho..

pasaron unas buenas horas discutiendo sobre diferentes formas de nubes (Tenedor/ carruaje, cabeza lagarto/ silla, caballero a caballo/ dragón, etc.) hasta que a Ino le entró sueño. Shikamaru sintió un impulso de preguntarle a su amiga algo que le había rondado la mente todo ese día.

oye Ino.. por qué te interesa tanto que yo no odie a las mujeres?

porque me gustas mucho.. y yo también quiero gustarte...

Shikamaru sintió como se sonrojaba. Era cierto eso? Su compañera de equipo obsesa por Sasuke le había confesado sus sentimientos? De pronto se calmó.

ja.. Ino baka.. tu también me gustas..

Shikamaru la miró fijamente a la cara, estaba dormida. Él se durmió también a su lado, prometiéndose que pronto le diría eso nuevamente cuando ella estuviera despierta.

**Estorbos: **ejem.. manden reviews.. y.. me voy corriendo de acá pa la ducha.. no m kiero dormir tarde T.T byes! Acuérdense de dejar reviews!


End file.
